Bleach Meets Attack on Titan
by WarriorsLoverForever
Summary: What if the Bleach and Attack on Titan characters met? In this crossover, I'll be interviewing the Bleach and Attack on Titan characters. Mainly a humorous story. Hope you like it!
**This is a crossover for Bleach and Attack on Titan. I, the host, will be interviewing them! Hope you enjoy this comedy.**

* * *

Me: Hello, people! Today, I'm gonna interview our favorite Bleach and Attack on Titan characters, in this awesome crossover! To our left, we have some people from Attack on Titan, and to our right, some Bleach characters. So, let's give ourselves a round of applause!

*A strange silence envelopes the area, since no one claps their hands. I stamp my feet in frustration, flustered at all of the anime characters.*

Me: Come on, people! Show some enthusiasm, for goodness sake. Aren't you the least bit excited to be here, meeting someone from a completely different anime? I, for one, think that's AMAZING!

Levi: I didn't choose to be here.

Me: Oh, come on, Levi. Brighten up for once.

*Levi only scoffs in reply, looking away.*

Me: I brought you guys here for a reason, you know?

Ichigo: What was your reason- to post a new fanfiction on the Internet?

Me: *cringes* No, of course not! Well...maybe you're right...but who cares! Get with the show already, will ya!

Armin: *tilts head in confusion* What's the Internet?

Me: Oh yeah...you both live in completely different generations. Whoops. Didn't think of that.

Eren: *rolls eyes* So, can we call this stupid thing off?

Me: *glares* No! Why the hell would I do that! After I've come all this way to arrange a special interview with you guys, everyone just wants to leave? Not on my watch! You're going to stay here till the end, and there's nothing you can do about it. Besides, I already started typing up this fanfiction anyway!

Byakuya: ... *stares at me blankly*

Me: What're you looking at, Byakuya? Isn't this awesome, to meet up with new people, and make new friends?

Byakuya: *sharply* That's Captain Kuchiki to you.

Me: *holds hands up* Okay, okay, I'm sorry. *turns to Rukia* How about you, Rukia? What do you think about this show?

Rukia: *grits teeth* Get any closer and I'll slice you with my Zanpakuto!

Me: *backs away* Jeez, everyone is quite hostile today. This is going to be so hard to put up with...but anyway! Without further ado, let's start our interview. We'll interview two people at a time, one from each anime. I've already partnered people up. Let's start our first pair!

 **Scene 1: Rukia and Mikasa**

Me: Okay, then. Rukia and Mikasa are up first. Come on, girls, you got the spotlight! Start talking about yourself!

Rukia: Er...nice haircut?

Mikasa: You too, I guess. *shrugs*

Me: You guys look way too alike with that hair, I must say. Hey Rukia, do you think she could be Hisana?

Rukia: *snaps* Shut up, will you? No one asked you to barge into the conversation.

Me: Oops...sorry about that.

Rukia: *turns to Mikasa, and secretly glares at me from behind. I guess Rukia and I didn't start out so good as friends. I should've been more subtle with the process, but I guess I'm not good at doing that...* So, Mikasa, I heard Eren was your brother.

Mikasa: Yes, that's right. *adjusts scarf around her neck* This scarf was gifted to me by Eren countless nights before. It was dark and quite eventful that night. Eren saved me from some killers. Unfortunately, they killed my mother. But then, Eren decided to take me in.

Rukia: My brother, Byakuya, is not actually blood-related to me, either. He married my sister, Hisana, but then she passed away. Then, he raised me as his sister. You know, you're quite lucky. Eren seems like a nice person, and at least you got to know your mother. *looks away* However...I never really knew my sister. She left me a long time ago, when I was far too young to understand. I never even knew she was my sister until recently. And I have no idea about my mother, and Byakuya is literally unapproachable.

Mikasa: I see. Well, since we had to participate in this interview thing, I decided to get a gift for the person I interviewed. I'll admit that it's kind of childish, and it's fine if you reject, since I had no idea who would I be paired up with. But I'll show it to you anyway.

*Mikasa takes a small gift box out of her pocket, and unwraps it in front of Rukia. Inside it is a small, stuffed bunny. Rukia stares at it in disbelief, her eyes sparkling.*

Mikasa: It's okay if you don't like it, though. Besides, it's for a small child, so I expected if you didn't want it-

*Rukia abruptly interrupts Mikasa.*

Rukia: It's so kawaii...I need it...I NEED IT!

*Rukia knocks the stuffed bunny out of Mikasa's hands, and begins rolling on the ground with the bunny in her hands, laughing like a small kid. Mikasa stares, bewildered at her reaction.*

Mikasa: Rukia-san...are you okay?

Me: Hey, hey, we're getting off topic here. Rukia, what are you doing?

Rukia: *glares at me* IT'S A BUNNY, YOU IDIOT! IT'S THE CUTEST, FLUFFIEST, HAPPIEST THING EVER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Me: *whispers to Mikasa* Next time you get a gift for Rukia, make sure it's not a bunny. Otherwise, she'll go into crazy mode, understand that?

Mikasa: *gulps* Understood...

 **Scene 2: Levi and Byakuya**

Me: After a few long hours of trying to get Rukia's hands away from that...er...child's toy, we finally have our next interview! Levi and Byakuya! Tell us a bit about your past, guys!

Levi: ...

Byakuya: ...

Me: *flails arms wildly* If you're not going to socialize, then what was the reason for bringing you here? *stomps foot impatiently*

Levi: I didn't choose to come here, did I?

Byakuya: I'll have to agree with Captain Levi's statement. I do not wish to be caught in this nonsense. I have much work to do back at home, unless you appreciate Hollows casually rolling around town.

Me: *crosses arms* The reason I paired you guys up was because you both have similar character traits. Now, who's going first?

Levi: ...

Byakuya: ...

Me: *sweat pours down my face* This isn't going anywhere, is it?

Levi: Can we leave already?

Me: *in a retorting voice* No!

Levi: *takes sword out of the 3D Maneuver Gear that was attached to his waist* Is that how you speak to your superiors?

Me: Uh...no, Captain Levi, of course not. *I throw my hands up apologetically, but neither of the captains seem to be too pleased about it...*

Byakuya: *takes out Zanpakuto* We should have a valid punishment for this foolish girl, shall we?

Levi: *nods* Yes, and then I'll make her be my cleaning maid for life.

Me: No, wait, please! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Don't hurt me! *I fall to the ground, and cower there. I was dead for sure. Well, I was lucky to tick off not one, but both of the most serious captains in both animes. What luck...*

Levi: Seriously? You beg for mercy? There's no turning back now. *holds up sword* You ready?

Me: NOOOOOOOOOO! *The captains lift their blades up.*

*I do not wish to explain what happened to me next when the captains started slashing me up. All I can say that it was painful. End of story. But hey, I learned my lesson...right? Moral of the story: NEVER EVER DENY TWO SERIOUS CAPTAINS, OR THEY'LL KILL YOU LITERALLY AND SCATTER YOUR GUTS ON THE GROUND! Hey, they should use that moral in a children's book!*

* * *

 **Hope you liked this fanfiction! If I get more reviews and suggestions, I might update. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
